Пичи Свит/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png Twilight spits out the food Applejack fed her S1E01.png Twilight -Bleh!- S1E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Twilight afraid to disappoint Apple family S1E01.png Twilight -Fine.- S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Яблоки раздора Pinkie Pie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png Второй сезон Пропажа Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Family shocked S02E14.png Applejack at Dodge Junction S2E14.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Слёт семьи Эппл Apple family members arrive to the reunion S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Спайк к вашим услугам Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png Четвёртый сезон Суперпони Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Радужные водопады Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Soarin is flying S4E10.png Fleetfoot on the ground S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts with goggles S4E10.png Group of ponies coming to Rainbow and Wonderbolts S4E10.png Rainbow's hoof being shined S4E10.png Ponies measuring S4E10.png Cloudsdale coaches blown by wind S4E10.png Cloudsdale team coaches S4E10.png Cloudsdale team looking at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Cloudsdale team shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Spitfire questions Rainbow's decision S4E10.png Rainbow Dash -you lied to me- S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot learn their lesson S4E10.png Spitfire -ready to fly-- S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Гордость Пинки Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Честная сделка Peachy Sweet in line for oat burgers S4E22.png en:Peachy Sweet/Gallery Пятый сезон Блум и тень Peachy Sweet and Red Delicious gallop past AJ and Apple Bloom S5E4.png Родео в Эпполузе Ponies watching barrel racing S5E6.png Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png Rodeo clowns crash into each other S5E6.png Peachy Sweet and Jonagold competing in steeplechase S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Разрушитель вечеринки Dodge Junction S5E11.png Седьмой сезон И нашим и вашим Peachy Sweet shopping for apples S7E15.png Spike pops out of apples in front of Peachy Sweet S7E15.png Peachy Sweet running away from Spike S7E15.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Spike on a large plate of baked bread MLPTM.png Storm Creature stomping on the ground MLPTM.png Storm Guards lead ponies away in chains MLPTM.png Товары Wave 9 Blind Bag Peachy Sweet.jpg Wave 6 Blind Bag Peachy Sweet.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Peachy Sweet toy.jpg en:Peachy Sweet/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей